my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaox/IoX
Bio (Common): "The playful Chaox is full of mischief. While not quite reaching to the levels of the infamous Hoola, it still prepares simple pranks and watches the other monsters fall for them. While it is great to have for parties, it's bad when playing tag, as it glitches up the monsters at touch. Not to worry though, the only side effect applied (besides the distorted looks) is that they get extremely hyper." Bio (Rare): "Some monsters like to watch the world in peace. Some want to watch the world burn. The Rare Chaox is the latter. Loves to cause mayhem to even the most peaceful of areas, either by spraying the whole place in ink, or straight up glitching the area. Monsters definitely find it annoying and bothersome, but it's not until karma hits it back until it realizes what it has done." Description The Chaox has a gray head with dark gray, messy hair, and 4 hair tentacles of the same color. It has glowing white eyes with 2 eyelashes. It has an antenna on top of its head, being swirly in the middle. The antenna ends at a red ball-tip. It has 4 rectangles as its neck, similar to the Wubbox. It has a box, encasing the glitchy torso. The box has 4 pipes, and black screen on it, and whenever it is touched, the respective part glows pink. It has 2 floating needle arms, and when they're not touching the box, it possesses a white glitch over the tips. It also has 4 needle legs. The Rare Chaox overall is paler than the common variant. It has a lighter face with glowing black eyes. The eyes, mouth, pipes, and the bottom of the box drip down ink. It has white hair with a turquoise ballpoint antenna. The pipes are near-gray, and there is 2 additional pipes on its head, not unlike Rare Reedling. Its limbs are a darker gray, and has 4 arms instead of 2. They possess a black glitch instead of white. The box is also darker with a near-gray screen. When its arms touch the screen, instead of a pink glow, it's now a white, glitchy glow. Breeding Chaox can be bred using any combination of Deception, Glitch, Goo, and Time. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Chaox: * Vocamin + Acidroplet * Sheepshift + ??? (Glitch, Time) * Twime + Acidd However, the combination of triple and single element monsters has a higher rate of success: * Darksichord + Clockarx * ??? (Deception, Glitch, Time) + Gooynth * Carpentacle + Viride * Ice-Scream + Shadeer/IoXShadeer Song It plays a glitched version of a hammond organ. Notes * Its older designs are far more humanoid, with a torso and legs. The older designs are also "glitchier". * The screen design on the torso is inspired by the effects screen in GarageBand. Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Designed by Jordan Botelho Category:Xalaikhan Monsters Category:My Singing Monsters: Inception of Xalaikhan Category:Deception Category:Glitch Category:Goo Category:Time Category:Quad-Elements Category:Instrumentalists